Don't go
by Valeria15
Summary: Ahí estaba, aquella melena pelirroja, esos acaramelados ojos, la fina piel porcelana. Poco tiempo fue en el que pudo admirar ese angelical rostro que tenía; se había dado la vuelta y comenzado a caminar, dejando esas peculiares huellas en la nieve, dejándolo atrás, como siempre. - ¡Feliz cumpleaños -atrasado- Mary-Danna!


¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, este es un regalo retrasado, ya que Mary-Danna cumplió años ayer, pero yo me fui de viaje y no pude cumplir uwu

Espero lo leas cuando puedas y te guste :3 ¡Feliz cumpeaños, _atrasado_! x3U

Y bueno, también espero que a ustedes les guste ^^

**ADV. SasoDei y leve TobiDei **(a pesar de que odio esta ultima xD)

P.D. dejen reviews, ¡matta~ne! =w=)/

* * *

Don't go

La fría brisa de invierno mecía dulcemente sus largos cabellos rubios, sentía como la nieve comenzaba a quemarle los pies, pero él sólo seguía mirando la luna, odiaba la soledad, enserio la odiaba, pero Tobi.., no quería estar con Tobi, no ahora.

Se sentía tan frágil bajo aquel negro cielo, tan débil para sus recuerdos, para lo que él añoraba.

Aquel lugar parecía un enorme espejo en negativo, el cielo negro y el piso blanco, pero la luna también estaba entre aquella profunda oscuridad, ¿se supone que él era la oscuridad sobre aquella nieve? No lo pensó demasiado. Suspiró, frotándose sus manos que habían tomado un modesto rosado y al ver que seguirían así, gruñó sentándose sobre la fría nieve, ya no le importaba, siempre se sentía tan frío. Su calor se había ido junto con _él_.

Se llevó las piernas hasta el pecho, abrazándolas como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, apoyó su mentón en ellas y siguió observando; se estaba congelando y no le importaba.

Una aún más fría brisa atravesó su ropa y se paseó por su espalda provocándole un escalofríos, miró hacia un costado para cerrar sus ojos y esperar, esperar a alguien que nunca llegaría, pero sus ojos no se cerraron, al contrario, sus parpados se sorprendieron cuando sus ojos vieron lo que estaba viendo.

—Danna —dijo en un susurro.

Ahí estaba, aquella melena pelirroja, esos acaramelados ojos, la fina piel porcelana. Poco tiempo fue en el que pudo admirar ese angelical rostro que tenía; se había dado la vuelta y comenzado a caminar, dejando esas peculiares huellas en la nieve, dejándolo atrás, como siempre.

Sus manos se hundieron en la nieve al momento en que intentó ponerse de pie.

—¡Danna, espera, h'm! —chilló mientras daba tropezones en la nieve y una nebulosa sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, pero ninguna respuesta obtuvo de parte del aludido.

Su respiración se había agitado y podía ver como el aire se nublaba al salir de su boca, sus ojos cristalizados, por el dolor, por el frío, por la alegría, quién sabe. Tomó su capa con ambas manos y la levanto para no caer con ella; se alejaba silenciosamente, como siempre lo había echo.

Poco a poco, su sonrisa terminó desvaneciéndose.

—¡Sasori no Danna, h'm! —exclamó, esta vez con la voz algo quebrada, ¿por qué no podía detenerse?, ¿por qué ni siquiera se volteaba?

Su vista acabo por nublarse y sus pasos se hicieron más desesperados, aunque ni siquiera pudiera ver bien ya aquella figura, estiró sus brazos en un intento vano por llegar a él, pues tropezó con su capa cayendo de bruces al piso.

Levantó la vista, haciendo ver como la primera lagrima resbalaba lentamente por su mejilla.

—¡Danna! —exclamó sintiendo su garganta desgarrarse, aquel sólo seguía, caminando lentamente.

Sus manos se hundieron nuevamente en la nieve y sus pies hicieron saltar un poco de ésta; había comenzado una nueva carrera.

—¡Espera, h'm! —otra lagrima.

La nieve tapaba sus talones en cada paso que daba, parecía una carrera interminable, quería llegar a él y entonces decirle; todo lo que lo había extrañado, lo que le había dolido, lo que se había arrepentido, lo que le había echo falta, y aunque seguramente ya lo sabía, lo que lo amaba.

Sentía su rostro empaparse por aquellas tibias gotitas, una, dos, tres, cuatro, todas juntas caían y se perdían en la inmensidad de su alma, su desamparada alma.

Sólo estaba a unos centímetros.

—¡Danna! —gritó por ultima vez, volvió a estirar sus brazos cerrándolos por encima de él, o al menos eso creyó; había caído de nuevo al piso.

Arrastró su rostro por la helada nieve, llegando a ver nebulosamente como aquella silueta se alejaba, volvió a hundir sus manos en la nieve.

—Por favor.., danna,_ no te vayas_, h'm —musitó mientras intentaba volver a ponerse de pie, y lo logró, sólo por dos pasos.

Sus ojos débilmente se fueron cerrando, observando, como se alejaba, ¿por qué no podía alcanzarlo?

¿Por qué lo dejaba solo?, solo en aquella inmensa oscuridad, lo único que llegaba a oírse era su llanto, sus gritos, _¡vuelve!_ Todo era inmensa oscuridad, sus lagrimas se habían vuelto innumerables y su garganta ardía por tanto gritar, por tanto dolor, estaba destinado a ver como se repetía en su cabeza en forma de tortura, como un viejo corto de película; su danna se alejaba y el sólo se quedaba ahí tirado, retorciéndose por el frío y su llanto.

—¡Danna! —exclamó con todas sus fuerzas a punto de quedarse sin voz y es que si él no la escuchaba de nada le servía aquella.

Él nuevamente siguió, por esa línea imaginaria que era el piso. Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y dolorosos, y lo único que le quedó fue largar un alarido dolido, cortando sus cuerdas vocales. Lo extrañaba tanto, lo amaba tanto.

—¡Senpai! —se escuchó exclamar, aunque no era la voz que quería oír.

Sintió las manos del mismo sobre el, removiéndolo, no eran las manos que quería sentir, esas eran cálidas.

Sus parpados descubrieron aquellos orbes celestes, sus ojos no quisieron dejar de lagrimear.

—Senpai —dijo el moreno mientras miraba al rubio que había vuelto su rostro a la nieve y parecía temblar levemente, pero no de frío.

Apretaba sus dientes intentando no dejar ir ningún sollozo, pero sólo era un intento en vano, sus lagrimas se escurrían adentro de su boca.

Unos brazos lo envolvieron, llevándolo al pecho del único que había mantenido la palabra.

—Era -dijo un casi inexistente susurro—.., era Danna, Tobi, h'm —sollozó.

El aludido no pudo evitar sonreír amargamente mientras negaba con la cabeza sintiendo los pequeños saltos que daba el cuerpo del rubio, como su pecho se empapaba.

—Sasori-san no está más con nosotros, senpai —le dijo acariciándole levemente.

El rubio sólo negó con la cabeza igual que aquel anteriormente.

—Lo vi, Tobi —musito mientras intentaba despegarse del Uchiha—, era él, h'm —afirmó mirando la nieve bajo él.

—Sasori-san —comenzó a decir mientras acercaba su mano al rostro del menor—nunca le haría esto a usted —dijo al sacarle algunas lagrimas del rostro—, sólo fue su imaginación.

—Pero él…

—¿Lo dejaba solo? —se adelantó el moreno.

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior mientras asentía sintiendo como sus lagrimas aún caían.

—Nunca vendría para eso —afirmo el otro que se mantenía sentado en la nieve con sus brazos a los costados, no podía hacer nada contra ese dolor.

—Estaba ahí —masculló el rubio mientras se encogía hacia delante dejando su frente sobre la nieve y sus manos sobre su cabeza.

—No senpai, no lo estaba —dijo el moreno mientras masajeaba su espalda sintiendo como esta volvía a temblar.

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
